1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a color converter and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a color converter for receiving light from a light source, for example, an organic light emitting element or the like and converting the received light to a color. The color converter may be disposed on a display device in the form of a separate substrate or may be integrated directly with elements in the display device.
As an example, the color converter may receive blue light from a light source and emit blue light, green light, and red light, respectively, thereby allowing an image having various colors to be viewed.
The color converter may include an overcoat layer planarizing an upper portion of a wavelength conversion layer, and the overcoat layer may be formed by directly applying an overcoating material onto the wavelength conversion layer. In this case, a flatness of the surface of the overcoat layer may be affected due to a pattern of the wavelength conversion layer that is disposed below.